dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Jekyll
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |title = |affiliation = |status = Alive |movie = The Mummy |game = The Mummy: Dark Universe Stories (mentioned) The Mummy Demastered |actor = Russell CroweYes...Dr. Henry Jekyll M.D, D.C.L, L.L.D, F.R.S etc... at your service. on Twitter. }} , , ." "The devil." "Quite so." "Yeah. Bad... badness. Got it." "So, you see, evil is the shadow that exists just outside our world, continuously searching for a way to come in. For a way to become flesh and blood. Either we wait for that day to arrive, or we can fight it on our own terms.|Henry Jekyll and Nick Morton|The Mummy}} Dr. Henry Jekyll, , , , , is a physician, lawyer, doctor, chemical pathologist, neurosurgeon, and who is the head of the mysterious multinational organization Prodigium. Jekyll is also the host of his monstrous alter-ego Edward Hyde, birthed after an experiment designed to remove all evil from Jekyll went wrong. Biography Birth of Hyde Sometime after becoming leader of Prodigium, Dr. Jekyll tried an experiment to remove all evil impulses from himself. Unfortunately, the experiment failed, and Dr. Jekyll was forced to inject himself with a serum every couple of hours or risk transforming into a monstrous alter-ego that developed as a result of the experiments: Edward Hyde.The Mummy As such, with the help of Prodigium's chief of security, Malik, Dr. Jekyll upgraded his office to keep Hyde contained should the worst happen.UMU Looks Inside Dr. Jekyll's Briefcase & Reveals a "Dark Universe"!. Biscotti, Steven. universalmonstersuniverse.com. May 23, 2017. Ahmanet's Campaign Discovery in the Crossrail To be added. Capture of Ahmanet To be added. Duel in Henry Jekyll's office a drink.]] With Nick Morton back in his office, Jekyll offered Morton a drink. As Jekyll told Morton that Set has had many names over the years, Jekyll commented that evil is continuously searching for a way to come into our world and that we can either wait for that day to arrive or fight it on our own terms. When Morton asked how Jekyll planned to remove Ahmanet's curse from him, Jekyll simply responded by saying that curses are complex. to go through with Prodigium's plan.]] At that moment, Jennifer Halsey entered Jekyll's office asking why Jekyll planned on killing Morton. Jekyll responded that Morton effectively killed himself when he disturbed Ahmanet's tomb, revealing his plan to finish Ahmanet's ritual to implant Set into Morton's body before destroying Set. As Jekyll tried to inject his serum into his arm, saying that there was nothing he could do and that Morton was going to die, he accidentally bumped the syringe away from him, allowing Morton to grab it. Malik tried to tell Morton that he didn't know what he was doing, but Morton responded that he knew exactly what he was doing. and Nick Morton are prevented from leaving Jekyll's office.]] As Jekyll began to transform into Edward Hyde, Jekyll told everyone else present to leave the office before pressing a button, sealing the office closed, but Morton could not escape in time and was locked in. A now-transformed Hyde walked up to Morton, who slammed Hyde into the door. The security panel detected that Hyde had taken control of Jekyll and refused both Hyde and Morton access. Hyde laughed, saying that Prodigium will never let him out and they never do. threatens Nick Morton.]] Hyde smashed Morton's head into the security panel and threw him onto the ground. Morton attempted to run for the serum, but Hyde blocked him, saying that while Morton is a younger man than him, Morton had best learn to be wary of a man like Hyde. Hyde then effortlessly tossed Jekyll's chair aside and attacked Morton. Hyde, keeping Morton in his grasp, tried to convince Morton that he was safer than Jekyll since Jekyll wanted to kill Morton, while Halsey unsuccessfully tried to smash the window in from the outside with a fire extinguisher. kicks Edward Hyde and makes him bleed.]] Hyde grabbed Morton while Morton repeatedly punched Hyde in the face, but Morton was able to get free. He punched Hyde once more but was grabbed by the face and smashed into the glass. Hyde stated that he would offer Morton a partnership, with Morton being "evil incarnate". Hyde lifted Morton off the ground with minimal effort, but Morton grabbed a skull that Jekyll kept for show and smashed it over Hyde's head. Morton then kicked Hyde in the face, spilling Hyde's blood on the glass, but Hyde showed no pain. injects Edward Hyde with Henry Jekyll's serum.]] Hyde then smashed Morton onto a table. Morton tried to reach for Jekyll's serum, but was unable to reach it, and then grabbed Hyde's face. Hyde threw him over and then dug his hand into Morton's back and began lifting his ribs. Morton smashed Hyde in the face with a briefcase containing the serum. Morton then grabbed the serum and injected Hyde with it, turning him back into Jekyll. Jekyll congratulated Morton on injecting him with the serum before Morton threw Jekyll into a nearby drawer, knocking Jekyll unconscious. Ahmanet's Escape To be added. After Ahmanet's Defeat To be added. Personality Henry Jekyll Henry Jekyll is normally a calm and collected person, keeping a level head in most situations. However, he loses his cool when he senses that Edward Hyde is about to come out, knowing that Hyde is dangerous. Jekyll also does not hesitate to sacrifice human lives if it means that a monster will be destroyed, as seen when he was perfectly willing to sacrifice Nick Morton to Set, believing that Set's inhabitation of Morton's body would leave Set vulnerable. Edward Hyde Edward Hyde, on the other hand, is a lot more violent than Jekyll. Abilities and Powers Abilities . I'm also a lawyer.|Nick Morton and Dr. Henry Jekyll|The Mummy}} *'Genius Level Intellect:' Henry Jekyll is a physician, lawyer, doctor, chemical pathologist, neurosurgeon, and a . Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' When mutated, Edward Hyde showed extraordinary strength as demonstrated during his duel with Nick Morton. He managed to effortlessly throw him several feet off the ground as well as lift him with little effort. He was able to smash Morton's head into Jekyll's security panel, indicating that Prodigium could only contain him for a short duration of time. Equipment *'Serum:' Whenever the evil within him begins to emerge, Henry injects himself with a potent serum, which keeps Hyde in check. However, the syringe used to inject the serum into Jekyll was destroyed by Nick Morton, preventing Hyde from being suppressed.The Mummy deleted scene Relationships Family *Edward Hyde - Alternate Personality Allies *Prodigium - Underlings **Dr. Jennifer Halsey **Malik **Pete Enemies *Princess Ahmanet *Set *Nick Morton - Situational Enemy *Dr. Jennifer Halsey - Brief Situational Enemy Appearances Behind the Scenes Henry Jekyll was portrayed in The Mummy by Russell Crowe.Universal Pictures Unveils "Dark Universe" with Name, Mark and Musical Theme For Its Classic Monsters Series of Films. Universal Pictures. prnewswire.com. May 22, 2017. References Category:The Mummy characters Category:Video Games characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:British Category:English Category:Living characters Category:Scientists Category:Prodigium